In magnetic memory devices, such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, the energy consumption rate of an MRAM may be higher than comparable non-magnetic memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. Likewise, the reliability rate of an MRAM device may be lower than a comparable DRAM devices and other non-magnetic memory devices. In some instances, the high energy consumption rate and lower reliability rate of MRAM devices are related to the higher voltage and/or current required to read and write data bits associated with the MRAM devices.